Caught
by SecondLayerVictorian
Summary: Ronald Knox has a very dirty kink that could land him in a lot of trouble with the boss.
1. The Stage is Set

It was another late evening in the office, and Ronald had found himself saddled with a good deal of overtime. It had become a reoccurring event, to the point where several Reaper had begun to think he was doing it on purpose…And perhaps he was.

Ronald Knox had himself a bit of a kink; it had become almost a routine. At 19:00 all Reapers who did not have overtime would clock out, leaving the cubicles and offices mostly empty; only a handful of Reapers would be left walking the halls. It was then that Ronald would begin his little game, fondling himself beneath his desk, cubicle door wide open. 19:30 would be when William T. Spears would arrive with his overtime work. By this time he would be fully hard, carefully hiding the evidence beneath a folder as the older Reaper gave him the usual speech about diligence and obedience. He would nod occasionally—giving William the standard replies— then take the paperwork.

Tonight was no different; he'd just been handed a particularly large folder. With a nod and a raised brow William bid him good evening. Ronald exhaled shakily as the older Reaper disappeared down the hall, before setting the paperwork atop the desk.

Now began the real fun.

"You're a right filthy slag, you know that don't you?" he murmured to himself, standing slowly to close the cubicle door. It didn't provide too much privacy, considering there was no proper ceiling; there was always chance of being discovered. He slowly removed his belt, careful to drag the buckle gently across his aching erection before dropping it to the floor. "Mmhmm… right… nice and slow…" he moaned, squeezing his member gently before unbuttoning his trousers. "Fuck…" He heard footsteps. As usual, they continued on past the door. He inched his trousers down slowly, taking time to appreciate the way they felt as they slid down his thighs, freeing his arousal. "You like that…?" he whispered, trailing his fingertips across his hips and thighs slowly before seating himself on his desk, legs spread wantonly.

He could feel the poisonous adrenaline coursing through his veins. _Anyone_ could hear him and open the door. "You'd like that, wouldn't you…? Havin' someone walk through that door, seein' you splayed out like this?" He grasped his cock, and began to stroke himself slowly, biting his lip to hold in most of his noise. "You want William T Spears to walk in an' see you getting off in your office." He leaned back, flush with the desk and brought two fingers to his mouth, wetting them thoroughly before pressing them to his entrance teasingly. "To see you all spread out on your desk with your fingers up your arse," he muttered, pushing the two digits in roughly. He moaned at the combination of pain and pleasure as he continued pumping his length. He scissored his fingers as best he could, relying on the sting of pain to bring himself over the edge. "To see you come all over yourself…" he gasped, feeling his orgasm approaching. "Come you fuckin' whore," he groaned, stretching himself roughly. He was so close, and this was when it got dangerous, as he couldn't hold in his sounds, and if anyone happened to be wandering nearby they would surely hear him. "I said come!" he whispered harshly, forcing in a third finger. That was all it took to send him over the edge. He bit his lip firmly to muffle his cries as his release overtook him, hand continuing to stroke his length until his orgasm had subsided. He removed his fingers from himself gently, groaning softly as he did. He lay there for a brief moment before reaching into the pocket of his trousers for his handkerchief, hastily cleaning himself up before pulling back on his clothing. His breath was still heavy, even as he sank into his chair to begin his work. Moments later William opened the door to check on the unruly Reaper.

"Mr Knox, you've barely made any progress. At this point there is no way you can complete the work, and I will have no choice but to extend this overtime to tomorrow."

A/N: This chapter was written by my dear friend Ashley, and sets the stage for the rest of the story. Her tumblr is grelltheslutcliff, go give her some love.


	2. The Audience is Seated

It had happened every evening for almost a fortnight. Such a notable occurrence was this that William had begun setting time aside in his exceedingly busy schedule for the show. He had stumbled upon it quite by accident on evening and now this performance had become a familiar way to pass the time. Routine though it may have been it was by no means dull.

At precisely 19:30 William would stand from his desk and prepare to hand each failure of a Reaper their overtime. Calmly he would walk to every cubicle, passing subordinates bemoaning their fate as he dispensed their punishment. Knox accepted the paperwork with his usual cheeky grin, eyes sparkling mischievously. A week ago he would have reprimanded him for looking so happy, but he now understood what that gleam meant, and so he sighed, reminding the young man that he would be back within the hour.

The stage was set.

This is where the show began. The curtain rose to reveal all the cubicles, absent proper ceilings for his critical eye to observe his subordinate's progress. Act one was particularly salacious. Knox thought himself clever, holed up, surrounded by safe protecting walls. How juvenile. The boy's hand slipped into his trousers, mouth mumbling unheard words, perhaps encouragements, perhaps something far more delicious. The motivation for these little plays escaped William. However, he would not question them, nor put a stop to them. Legs crossed at the knee the voyeur would hold his position as observer even as Knox removed his trousers slowly. He wondered what that soft looking skin would feel like beneath his palms, how it would taste.

Act two began as the blond touched himself in earnest, fist pumping his erection greedily. He would need to be taught patience, discipline. The beauty of release lied in anticipation and it was clear that though Knox was beautiful he lacked restraint. William licked his lips, legs uncrossing as the young reaper paused, having heard someone walk down the aisle. So the boy possessed shame, and a desire for pseudo-exhibitionism that William could cultivate to further his pleasures should they ever meet as observer and performer.

He unbuttoned his fly as act three quickly began, removing his own cock carefully from its now tight confinement. He stroked it slowly as he watched Ronald begin to finger himself. What a naughty little thing, his mouth agape, legs spread wide; he looked like a common whore. William's blood raced. What an enticing image he made so wanton and yet so unschooled in execution. There were far better angles for stimulating the prostate. He would simply have to be shown. Hand speeding up now he watched the young man writhe, the young man innocent to his boss's lecherous eyes on his every movement.

With what looked to be a stifled cry the boy came, seed shooting all over his chest. A few more pumps into his own gloved hand sent William over the edge as well; the tantalising image before him was too much for him to continue a stoic command on his control. He removed the handkerchief from his breast pocket and cleaned himself, giving Knox ample time to return to his previously untouched work.

The play was not over yet, act four still loomed. William, the actor once more and now set to rights, walked down to Ronald's cubicle, opening the door with a sneer. "Mr. Knox, you've barely made any progress. At this point there is no way you can complete the work, and I will have no choice but to extend this overtime to tomorrow."


	3. The Fourth Wall Breaks

It was close to the end of the day's shift and Ronald was doing what he did best, spacing out and absentmindedly doodling on a spare bit of parchment. He'd gotten most of his work done for the day, but he knew that William would be by any minute to assign him overtime. He smirked to himself and went back to his work, finishing up his final assignment. He hummed to himself as he typed, in a particularly good mood.

William gathered the appropriate paperwork for tonight's batch of Reapers punished with overtime. He smirked to himself as he did so, knowing that tonight Knox was amongst the group. The boy had finished his work accordingly the days prior and so had not been required to stay after.

Such a shame.

Paperwork all set William stood and made his rounds, saving Knox's for last to add to the young man's anticipation.

The young reaper had already begun his little game, hand slowly slipping from his typewriter keys down to the front of his trousers. "Mmm~" he hummed, smirking mischievously. He knew William would be stopping by any moment, so he couldn't let his guard down.

William did not knock before entering, a look of distaste about his features as he handed Knox his paperwork. "Do try to finish it all tonight, Knox. The Council does not pay you to sit about twiddling your _thumbs._"

Ronald was facing forward when William entered, having quickly set some papers in his lap to appear busy, and conceal his erection. "Yessir," he said with a nod, trying to hide his smirk. "I'll have it done for sure."

"See that you do," he replied, turning on his heels to leave the man to his…paperwork. He returned to his office for the real performance, eyes gleaming with anticipatory lust.

Ronald took his time to arrange his desk, as he always did, to give the appearance of having begun his work before moving on to the most enjoyable portion of the evening. He leaned back in his chair and let his eyes fall shut, running his hands over his thighs for a moment before allowing his fingers to slowly creep towards his hardened length.

Legs crossed at the knee, fingers at his glasses for adjustment, William observed the young man. He was beginning slowly tonight, perhaps savoring the feeling after having been away from the adrenaline and lust for a few nights.

He bit his lip and stood to close the cubicle door, taking a moment to lean back against it with a smirk. "Mm… back to your old habits? Dirty little whore." he murmured to himself, slowly making his way to his desk. He removed his belt, letting the white leather drag against his arousal as he always did. "Nngh… y' like that don't you?"

William knew tonight would be a grand show, and so he watched with interest as the boy removed his belt. There was so much that William could teach him, so much to know in the ways of pleasuring oneself, for truly two people were only necessary if one was feeling particularly avaricious; one was sufficient to take care of oneself.

He was less patient with his trousers, unbuttoning them and yanking them down unceremoniously. He seated himself on his desk and grasped himself firmly, splaying his legs apart as he began to stroke himself. His patience wore thin rather quickly however, and he swung his legs up to lay flat on the desk. "Filthy little slag, puttin' on a show in your office where anyone could walk in."

That position once more? The play would grow boring if the actor did not stretch the reaches of his boundaries. He stood with decision, walking out of his office and silently towards Ronald's, letting himself inside quickly so as not to display the boy for everyone to see. This was his special play-toy after all. Not to be shared.

"Quite the interesting method of work you have there, Mr Knox," he said scathingly, arms crossed.

Ronald's eyes flew open and he froze instantly, a hot flash of mortification flooding through his veins. He didn't know what to do, having never planned for such a thing to occur. He stared, hand still on his cock, for a moment before promptly rolling off of the desk. "Please don't fire me" he mumbled from behind it. The humiliation of being discovered had an odd effect on the boy, and his hand found his length again, stroking slowly as he waited for his surely harsh reprimand.

"You despicable, naughty little whore," he murmured, stepping closer. "Did you honestly think that you would not be caught, that you could defile the name of Reaper in such a manner and get away with it?" He took hold of Ronald's cock, squeezing slightly. "You are a disgrace, boy." Oh, the shade of crimson his face turned was absolutely nothing compared to the red of his cock. An untrained slut was soft clay to William. Ronald had the desire, and William would be sure he put it to good use.

Ronald's mouth hung open, a low moan escaping from his throat as William's words reached his ears. He gasped in shock as the older reaper took a hold of his arousal. He couldn't believe this was happening. "I am." was all he could manage to gasp in reply, length twitching in the other shinigami's hand.

"You vile excuse for a Reaper," he murmured lowly, backing Ronald up so that his arse hit the desk. "Are you so depraved that you would get off in a cubicle?" He began to stroke him, hissing words of insult.

Ronald's legs trembled as he was forced backwards, and another strangled moan escaped him. His cheeks were tinted a deep pink and he gasped as the other reaper stroked him. What on earth was happening? He'd never imagined something like this.

"You undisciplined swine." His strokes increased. "Solitary pleasure is an art, Mr Knox, a school of practice in which you are sorely lacking."

Ronald squirmed, moaning under his breath. "H-How would you know?" he managed to gasp out. William was good at this…How was it that he was good at this? He didn't have a moment to ponder about such things.

"You are a fool to think you have not been observed," he hissed. Griping the base he stopped pumping the young man's cock. "Every. Single. Time."

Another flash of hot embarrassment. He whined softly when William prevented the release that was already so close. "Y-you…. you've been watching me?" he gasped, mouth agape.

"Indeed I have," he whispered with an imperious smirk. "Your form is inadequate. There are far better ways of granting yourself wonderful pleasures, Knox. Bend over the desk you filthy slut, and do not orgasm until I say it is all right."

Ronald exhaled shakily, frozen for a moment staring up at the other reaper before slowly making his way to his feet and bending over the desk. It felt as though his entire body was ablaze, and his blood pounded in his eardrums. What on earth had he gotten himself into? What was William going to do?

William pressed a hand to the centre of the young man's back, holding his smaller frame in place easily. "Cavorting with your little Secretaries did not teach you much in the way of pleasure, Knox. I almost pity them having to experience you." He kneaded his arse roughly, but not cruelly. "As for your proclivity to sodomy when you are alone I do know that there is much that I might enlighten you about." He leant over, allowing his clothed erection to press against Ronald's pert arse. "Now, do you wish to be know all that I have to teach you?"

Ronald bit his lip as he felt William's hand press firmly into his back, moaning as he touched him so roughly. His eyes widened slightly as he felt a hardness press against him. His arousal was quite near painful, and he was desperate for further attention, despite his embarrassment. "Yes," he blurted.

A smirk touched the taller man's lips, eyes alight with devious desires. "Yes what?" he asked, rolling his hips to really allow the boy to feel him. It did not provide Ronald with any relief only the knowledge that William would tease him until he writhed.

Ronald gasped, fingers grasping at the desk as he found himself pushing back against the other reaper. "Yessir… teach me," he groaned, bowing his head down against the desk. What delicious humiliation, being forced into such a position by his boss.

He grasped the young man's shoulders, flipping him back around to face him; his other hand went for the blond's cock. "Lesson one, anticipation." He slowly stroked him from sac to tip, palm spreading his pre-ejaculate with every pump. "Drive yourself mad with desire, Knox, feel your heart beat pulse in your cock as it twitches in your hand."

Ronald moved willingly, chest heaving as he looked up at the older reaper, breathless. He tried desperately to hold in his noise, reminding himself that they were still in the office, that anyone could hear them… that anyone could walk in on this display of debauchery. His hips twitched as William pumped him, and he bit his lip hard to stifle a deep moan.

"You have some semblance of shame, Knox. Good." He lifted Ronald onto the desk, hand now cupping the young man's sac, rolling gently. "Feel the pleasure cultivate and burn in your veins. Drive yourself mad with it. Only when it becomes unbearable do you move onto the next pleasure, teasing yourself with the want for it." His fingers slipped down, pressing against his entrance, just present, giving the lad a moment to really feel him there.

Ronald let out a soft whimper of sorts as William cupped him and a moan escaped as he felt his entrance being rubbed in such a teasing manner. "F-fuck…" he spread his legs slightly, wanting more. He was still impatient, despite all things, face dusted with a pink flush.

William tsked condescendingly. "Such a wanton little whore." He pressed his fingers to Ronald's mouth. "Suck, Knox. Now." No need to tell the Junior that he had lube in his breast pocket just yet. He would save such pleasures for when the boy behaved himself.

Ronald shivered slightly, and did as he was told with surprising obedience, running his tongue over each individual digit slowly. His eyes were clouded with lust, and had fallen halfway shut as he looked up at his Superior. "Ngh…"

Leaving his erection alone for the present moment William lifted Ronald's legs, folding the young man nearly in half on his desk so that his entrance was prominently on display. "You have a bit of tearing around the outside; you have not been careful with yourself, Knox. Such a thing is unacceptable." With a gentleness that could almost be considered tender (had it been coming from anyone who moments ago was _not_ spitting vitriol every time he opened his mouth) he massaged Ronald's hole, index finger caressing and circling without pressing in.

Ronald's mortification flared again as he was forced on full display. His ears burned red as William critiqued him, and he turned his face away in embarrassed silence. The silence didn't last long, however, as William slowly circled his sensitive entrance. He had not expected such gentleness, and his toes curled, a deep-seated moan escaping from low in his throat.

Such delicious torture.

"You need to take better care of your pleasures, Ronald," he murmured softly. "Your solace within yourself should only be painful so as to heighten existing enjoyment, not force it." He leant over, tongue poking against his sensitive entrance.

Ronald's eyes flew open at the new sensation, hands quickly finding the edge of the desk and holding it tight. He spread his legs a bit further, pleasure outweighing his embarrassment. "Oh fuck," he gasped softly, trying desperately to hold in any further noises.

At last he removed the lube from his inner breast pocket, tongue still dancing along Ronald's perineum. He slicked a finger and rubbed at Knox's hole, watching for his flushed reaction with great anticipation. "Memorise my finger's movements. How it coaxes relaxation rather than forcing it. Each touch necessary to bring about total bliss."

Ronald keened, back arching off of the desk as he felt the digit rubbing at his entrance. He nodded furiously, whether to show that he understood or to show he wanted more was unclear. William had wound him up like a pocket-watch. He was unable to recall ever feeling such practiced teasing.

William smirked at the young man's reaction. "Have you ever had a proper touch back here? I do not mean a rough unskilled touch, or your own which is clearly the same, but someone of practice?" He allowed his finger to slip in once his muscles had been coaxed into relaxation; he wiggled it about a bit, pulling at the hole gently to further stretch it.

Ronald shook his head. "N-no," he admitted, gasping as he felt the digit slide inside, clenching slightly. It was so different from his own rough fumbling and he keened softly as he felt the gentle stretch. It was slowly winding him up, and his body longed for release. "Please…" he whined.

"You feel it now, Mr Knox? This a far more sublime pleasure, is it not." When he was ready he slipped another finger on with a wet sound, stretching him further. He ignored all of the young man's desperate pleas.

He moaned and nodded his head. "I need t' come…" he mumbled, spreading his legs a bit further. The gentle stretching was driving him mad. His entire body was wound up, he needed release.

He leant over, breath ghosting over Ronald's lips, fingers pressing further in to crook against his prostate. "No. You may not come, Mr Knox. Not until I say." With a smirk that would rival the Cheshire cat William added a third finger, stretching him fully.

Ronald gasped and bit into the hand that had been covering his mouth to prevent any noise from escaping. Now it was torture. He was so close, thighs trembling, stomach tight, and heart racing. His body felt warm, and everything was so deliciously wrong. His boss was getting him off on his desk in the middle of the office!

William gripped Ronald's cock firmly, fingers fucking him now in earnest. "This is what it means to know pleasure, Ronald," he murmured against his neck, biting down before speaking again; "This is bliss. The white hot feeling of pure fire in your veins, brain absent any thought save for release."

Ronald could feel tears of frustration prickle in the corners of his eyes as William bit into his neck. He was on the edge, he just needed a little more.

The brunet took the erection between his lips, sucking him in as his fingers pounded into him with wet smacks. "Come, you naughty little fuck" he commanded, swallowing him down.

"OH FUCK!" It was too much for him, and he came instantly.

William breathed deeply through his nose, pulling up before Ronald could finish. "You fool!" he hissed, putting him back into his trousers with barely enough time before there was a knock on the door.

"Junior Knox, are you all right in there."

Austere as always William opened the door with a sneer, Scythe in hand. "Reaper Knox seems incapable of finishing his paperwork in a sufficient amount of time. Therefore, I am teaching him discipline." He let the Scythe fall on Knox's head.

Ronald cried out again, this time in pain. "Ow! Quit!"

"Oh, Mr Spears, that's all right then…For a moment it sounded like…"

"Indeed, good evening Reaper Burns." He shut the door, waiting for the footsteps before speaking. "It would seem as if someone needs more practice in the art of _silence_."

His face was still quite flushed, and he could feel an uncomfortable wetness in his trousers that only made it that much worse. He avoided eye contact, looking guilty. "Sorry…" he mumbled.

William noted the wet patch. "That would not have happened had you behaved yourself, Mr Knox. Overtime, tomorrow night."

"Yes sir…" Ronald let his head fall against the desk with a loud thump. "Ow…" he mumbled half-heartedly. Overtime again. He wasn't sure if he could handle another overtime after what had occurred tonight, nor was he sure he could ever continue his little ritual now that he knew he'd been seen.

"This time you will serve your detention in my office, so that I might better watch over you whilst you finish your work." He smirked, lifting the young man's head enough to peck him on the lips before dropping it back down on the desk.

A tingle ran down his spine as their lips met and his flush returned. "U-uh… kay." he mumbled, rubbing his now sore forehead. William's smirk told him that there might be more than paperwork to be done tomorrow evening.

He turned to go. "Good evening, Mr Knox. And remember, practice makes perfect." He slipped out the door, adjusting his jacket before returning to his office for the evening. The promise of tomorrow looming overhead.

A/N: This chapter was written via team effort by Ashe and I. Hope you enjoyed, and again her tumblr is grelltheslutcliff.


End file.
